


I Have a Theory...

by screengeekdiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Wishful Thinking, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I don't want to believe that certain fictional characters are dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Theory...

I don’t believe Frank Devereaux is dead. The paranoid, conspiracy theorist, computer hacker hunter who lived off the grid and knew what was after him DIDNT have a rabbit hole plan? Please.

He’d been storing his blood for months. He knew how to make it look like someone had died in a struggle (wife and two kids, remember?) He saw when the Leviathan were coming and had just enough time to do something about it. He’s still alive and out there somewhere, deep in the woods with a tinfoil hat.

Now this is where the theory turns into fanciful thinking - imagine Charlie survives/comes back somehow, and is wondering around the arse end of nowhere -staying dead for all intents and purposes because hell if she didn’t learn her lesson last time. Imagine that she comes across a odd patch of wood that just so happens to have a weird computer signal coming from it.

Imagine Frank seeing her on his computer screen, and instead of going for his shotgun he takes her in, going against every rule he made for himself after his dealings with the Winchesters, and together they sit in his little hut, in matching tinfoil hats, making the greatest hacking duo the world has ever seen…

All because she looks the spitting image of how he imagined his daughters would have been. And he’s not going to lose them again.


End file.
